Chibiusa
by King Zoe
Summary: Umm... A little storyish... Dark Lady meets Chibi-usa and takes her to see a friend. Kinda cute. A little sappy.


Author's note: I had this thought one day, a long time ago, about what would happen if Dark Lady met Chibi-usa, before Chibi-usa met sailor Pluto. This is what I came up with. I know, It's a little cheesy in places, but I like it, and it makes me happy. It is one of my few non-DK Sailor Moon fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I have bought or received as a graduation present (this computer included). I do not own Chibi-usa, Dark Lady or Sailor Pluto. As an added note, I do not own "Mama" either. Please do not sue me. I'm only borrowing these people, and will return them to the toybox unscarred when I'm done.  
  
Chibi-usa  
  
Dark Lady's head whipped around at the sound of a small child's sobs. She walked slowly toward the source of the noise, and stopped, seeing a young girl with bright pink hair sitting at the base of a swingset. The girl held her right knee up to her chest, and called out for her "Mama."  
  
"Hello, little girl," Dark Lady said soothingly. "What's wrong?"  
  
The pink haired child sniffled. "I fell off the swing, and scraped my knee." Her lip trembled. "And I want my Mama, but she can't come!"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"'Cause she's got something she has to do right now, and it's real important, but I want a hug!" The little girl dissolved into sobs again.  
  
Dark Lady hesitated. She really had to get back. Wise Man was probably waiting for her. But...  
  
Dark Lady picked the girl up. "I know I'm not you're Mama, but I can give you a hug, if you want."  
  
The girl nodded tearfully, and Dark Lady hugged her, quieting her tears.  
  
When the little girl had calmed down, and her scraped knee no longer hurt so badly, Dark Lady set her down and took her hand. "Would you like to meet someone who always made me feel better when my Mama didn't have time for me?" The child hesitated, obviously wanting to go, but something held her back. "You're not allowed to go anywhere with strangers, are you?" Dark Lady asked, understanding. The same had been true for her as a child.  
  
The girl nodded, confirming Dark Lady's suspicion.  
  
"Well, how about I introduce myself, and you introduce yourself. Then we won't be strangers anymore."  
  
The child's pink head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "Okay! My name's Chibi-usa! What's yours?"  
  
Dark Lady paused. There had to be other children named Usagi. This was not her. "My name's... Well, people call me Dark Lady, but my real name's Chibi-usa. Just like yours."  
  
"Wow!" Chibi-usa exclaimed. "I've never met anyone with my name before."  
  
"Glad to meet you, Chibi-usa. Do you want to meet my friend?"  
  
"Okay." Chibi-usa took Dark Lady's hand, and looked up at her expectantly.  
  
Dark Lady smiled and held up a key hanging on a chain around her neck. "Lunar Time Key!" she yelled. She wasn't sure it would work, the Guardian of the Gates of Time wasn't exactly friendly with her right now, but maybe...  
  
A pink cloud appeared above the two girls, and they were raised off the ground toward it. With a flash of light, the cloud disappeared, and the girls had gone with it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who dares to enter here?" A voice from the clouds caused Chibi-usa to clutch at Dark Lady's leg.  
  
"Just me, Sailor Pluto." Dark Lady stepped from the fog toward the black suited senshi, holding her hands out in a truce. "I wanted you to meet someone." She pushed the small princess forward.  
  
The senshi seemed to hesitate, as though trying to recall something from long ago. "Oh, I remember," she murmured softly, so softly that Dark Lady wasn't even sure she'd heard correctly. "I had forgotten." The woman focused again on the two girls in front of her. "It has been a long time, Dark Lady," she said, looking severely at the taller girl.  
  
Dark Lady hung her head. "I'm sorry, Puu. I didn't think you wanted me here." She glanced quickly up at the tall woman, before ducking her head again.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled sadly, eyes a little bright. "I am afraid you are right, Small One. You cannot stay long."  
  
"Mhm..." Dark Lady grunted her agreement.  
  
"And who is this?" The dark senshi looked down at the child clinging to Dark Lady's leg.  
  
"She's Chibi-usa, just like me. She was sad because she hurt herself, and her Mama didn't have time to come be with her. I thought I might take her to see you. You always made me feel better."  
  
"I see..." Sailor Pluto smiled down at the child. "My name is Sailor Pluto."  
  
The girl looked up at her. "I'm Chibi-usa. I hurt my knee." She pointed to the injured body part.  
  
Pluto smiled again. "So you did. Come with me, I will get you something to make that feel better." She took the little girl's hand, and began to lead her off into the mist.  
  
Dark Lady smiled sadly, sensing that she was being dismissed.  
  
Pluto turned around. "I am afraid you must go now, Dark Lady. I will see that this little one gets back to her time safely."  
  
"Goodbye, Puu," Dark Lady murmured softly, readying her time key.  
  
Goodbye, Small Lady, Pluto thought, as she watched the girl fade out of her reality. I will see you again soon.  
  
"What're you thinking about, Puu?"  
  
She turned her attention back to the child by her side and smiled. "Nothing. Watch your step here, Small Lady, it gets harder to see as we go further into the mists..."  



End file.
